


Taken

by angededesespoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, cancer mention, pnigophobia kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: Jack tries to comfort Gabe after Gabe learns of his father's passing.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> _.....Yesterday was the day I wrote the fic. w/ the mostly happy HCs. Today I wrote the fic. for a very Depressing HC._
> 
> _(Also on[Tumblr](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/160326893495/taken).)_

“Gabe! How did the- Gabe, hon, what’s wrong?”

The duffel bag hits the floor with a loud thud. “He’s dead.”

Jack blinks, filled with confusion and rising dread, heart starting to beat heavily. “What? Who?”

“He’s dead,” Gabe repeats, eyes fixed on the floor. “My pa’s dead.”

“Oh, Gabe, oh God, I’m so sorry.”

He pulls him into an embrace and Gabe’s arms are around him in an instant, the man’s grip nearly crushing Jack’s ribcage. He can already feel a dampness soaking through the fabric of his shirt, can feel the way Gabe trembles in his arms.

“When...when did it happen?”

“Six months ago. Six damn months. Cancer. It progressed so fast. Mamá kept trying to write to me but-”

“The restrictions.”

Gabe nods, hands tightly clutching the fabric of Jack’s shirt, threatening to tear it.

“Dammit, Jack, I wasn’t there for him. I wasn’t there for my family. They needed me and I wasn’t there.”

“Gabe, shhh, it’s okay. Please don’t beat yourself up. I’m sure they understand.”

“I know, I know, but still..... God, Jack, I didn’t even attend his funeral. What kind of son am I?”

“Gabe-”

“Jackie, there was so much I still wanted to say, still needed to tell him. He,” Gabe gulps, throat tight. “He didn’t even get to meet you yet. He didn’t even know about us. I planned on inviting you over on our next break and now, now-”

He shudders, a sob ripping through him as buries his head back in Jack’s shoulder. Jack rubs his back soothingly, himself feeling distraught and worried. He had only seen Gabe cry a couple times before and never this deeply, this painfully raw. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. He just wants to take his pain away, but he knows that he can’t.

He blinks back the tears in his own eyes as he presses a few kisses to Gabe’s head, as much an action to keep himself together as it is to comfort his boyfriend.

“I’ve got you. I’m right here. I’m going to help you through this somehow, okay?” He continues rubbing Gabriel’s back, the man gasping and sobbing but still holding him tight.

“Breathe, sweetheart. You have to breathe slowly or you’re going to hyperventilate. Remember- just like you always tell me: Nice and slow and deep.” He runs his hand through Gabe’s hair and presses another kiss to his head. “I’m right here. I got you.”

He rests his own head atop Gabe’s shoulder, desiring more contact. 

“You’re a good man, Gabe,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you so much.”

The words are not enough, he knows, and he can’t think of what else to say, so he settles for gentle touches, soothing gestures, an utterance of repeated words.

Eventually the shuddering stops, the tears cease, the grip around him loosens gradually. Gabe’s head is still pressed to his shoulder, his breath still unsteady when he tries to speak. “Thanks, Jack”. His voice is shaky, throat thick with mucous, his head aching. “God it hurts, Jackie.”

“I know, I know. I wish I could ease your pain. But it’ll take time.” He strokes a tear-stained cheek and presses a soft kiss to Gabe’s lips. “I’ll be by your side every step of the way.”

“Thank you.” Gabe whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Please, don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for. We made a promise that we’d always be there for eachother no matter what, right? Let me be here for you. Please.”

He nods against Jack’s shoulder. “I love you, Jackie.”

“I love you, too.”

It’s a moment before Gabe speaks again. “He would've liked you.”

“You think?”

“I know. You have a good head on your shoulders, good intentions, and you treat me right. You make me happy. You support me. That’s all he could have hoped for.”

“I would have loved to meet him. From what you told me, he sounded like a great man.”

“He i- was. He…was.”

They lapse into silence, just the sound of their breathing and the hum of electricity and the occasional sniffle or attempt to clear the throat.

Finally, after a kiss to Gabe’s forehead, Jack breaks the silence. “Why don’t we call it a day?”

"It’s only 6:30. It’s too early.”

Jack shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’m sure you have jet lag, anyway. And I’m always tired. Let’s just rest, okay? We can deal with things tomorrow.”

Gabe almost protests. He knows they have too much work to do. He also knows that Jack has enough trouble sleeping as is and that he’d probably stay up worrying about Gabe instead of resting.

Gabe almost protests.

But he doesn’t.

“Fine,” he concedes. “That sounds good.”

And it does. Anything to distract, avoid, deny.

_He isn’t ready to let go._

A hand in his pulls them toward their room, guides him to the bed.

_Neither is Jack._

**Author's Note:**

> _I started to cry while writing this b/c I kept thinking of my Grandmother. I never allowed myself to mourn and it still hurts._
> 
> Anyway, I'm too emotionally drained right now, but here's a few HCs:
> 
> \- Gabe was always close to his parents, especially his dad.  
> \- As I stated in my fic., "What Makes the Man," Gabe's dad designed and made costumes for theatres. He also taught Gabe how to sew/knit/crochet/etc.  
> \- Both of his parents were very supportive and loving.  
> \- In case it wasn't clear, Gabe's dad passes away while Gabe's in the SEP.  
> \- Gabe has felt guilty for not being there when his dad was suffering and when he passed away. The guilt's really bad in the first couple of years after his passing. It never completely goes away, but it gets easier to bear.


End file.
